the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Allied Military Government in Berlin
The Allied Military Government in Berlin (1955-1990) was a period when the continued to be in force in the city of , despite the fact that military occupation had ended in both and in 1955. Berlin became a part of the on October 3, 1990 with the reunification of Germany. Formal Allied control was finally disbanded on May 15, 1991. City Commendant American Sector * Floyd L. Parks (Jul 4, 1945 - Sep 2, 1945) * James M. Gavin (Sep 2, 1945 - Oct 10, 1945) * Ray W. Barker (Oct 10, 1945 - May 1, 1946) * Frank A. Keating (May 1, 1946 - May 13, 1947) * Cornelius E. Ryan (May 13, 1947 - Sep 23, 1947) * William Hesketh (Sep 23, 1947 - Nov 30, 1947) * Frank Leo Howley (Nov 30, 1947 - Aug 31, 1949) * Maxwell D. Taylor (Aug 31, 1949 - Jan 31, 1951) * Lemuel Mathewson (Jan 31, 1951 - Jan 2, 1953) * Thomas S. Timberman (Jan 2, 1953 - Aug 4, 1954) * George B. Honnen (Aug 4, 1954 - Sep 9, 1955) * Charles L. Dasher (Sep 9, 1955 - Jun 3, 1957) * Barksdale Hamlett (Jun 3, 1957 - Dec 15, 1959) * Ralph M. Osborne (Dec 15, 1959 - May 3, 1961) * Albert Watson II (May 3, 1961 - Jan 2, 1963) * James H. Polk (Jan 2, 1963 - Aug 31, 1964) * John F. Franklin, Jr. (Aug 31, 1964 - Jun 3, 1967) * Robert G. Fergusson (Jun 3, 1967 - Feb 28, 1970) * George M. Seignious II (Feb 28, 1970 - May 12, 1971) * William W. Cobb (May 12, 1971 - Jun 10, 1974) * Sam S. Walker (Jun 10, 1974 - Aug 11, 1975) * Joseph C. McDonough (Aug 11, 1975 - Jun 7, 1978) * Calvert P. Benedict (Jun 7, 1978 - Jul 5, 1981) * James G. Boatner (Jul 5, 1981 - Jun 27, 1984) * John H. Mitchell (Jun 27, 1984 - Jun 1, 1988) * Raymond E. Haddock (Jun 1, 1988 - Oct 2, 1990) British Sector * Lewis O. Lyne (Jul 5, 1945 - Aug 30, 1945) * Eric P. Nares (Aug 30, 1945 - Jun 13, 1947) * Edwin Otway Herbert (Jun 13, 1947 - Jan 23, 1949) * Geoffrey K. Bourne (Jan 23, 1949 - Oct 24, 1951) * Cyril Frederick Charles Coleman (Oct 24, 1951 - Mar 13, 1954) * William Pasfield Oliver (Mar 13, 1954 - Apr 30, 1955) * Robert Charles Cottrell-Hill (Apr 30, 1955 - Feb 6, 1956) * Francis David Rome (Feb 6, 1956 - Mar 20, 1959) * Rohan Delacombe (Mar 20, 1959 - May 4, 1962) * Claude Ian Hurley Dunbar (May 4, 1962 - Dec 7, 1962) * David Peel-Yates (Dec 7, 1962 - Jan 28, 1966) * Sir John Nelson (Jan 28, 1966 - Mar 7, 1968) * F. James C. Bowes-Lyon (Mar 7, 1968 - Nov 19, 1970) * Alan Cathcart, Earl Cathcart (Nov 19, 1970 - Aug 2, 1973) * David W. Scott-Barrett (Aug 2, 1973 - Nov 29, 1975) * Roy M.F. Redgrave (Nov 29, 1975 - Jan 24, 1978) * Robert F. Richardson (Jan 24, 1978 - Sep 15, 1980) * J. David Frederick Mostyn (Sep 15, 1980 - Oct 7, 1983) * B.C. Gordon Lennox (Oct 7, 1983 - Dec 1985) * Patrick G. Brooking (Dec 1985 - Jan 16, 1989) * Robert J.S. Corbett (Jan 16, 1989 - Oct 2, 1990) French Sector * Geoffroi du Bois de Beauchesne (Jul 11, 1945 - Mar 12, 1946) * Charles Lancon (Mar 12, 1946 - Oct 4, 1946) * Jean Ganeval (Oct 4, 1946 - Oct 5, 1950) * Pierre Carolet (Oct 5, 1950 - Dec 31, 1952) * Pierre Mançeaux-Démiau (Dec 31, 1952 - Dec 31, 1954) * Amédée J.B. Gèze (Dec 31, 1954 - Sep 30, 1958) * Jean Lacomme (Sep 30, 1958 - Feb 25, 1962) * Édouard Toulouse (Feb 25, 1962 - 1964) * François Binoche (1964 - 1967) * Bernard Huchet de Quénetain (1967 - 1970) * Maurice Routier (1970 - 1973) * Camille Metzler (1973 - 1975) * Jacques Mangin (1975 - 1977) * Bernard d'Astorg (1977 - 1980) * Jean P. Liron (1980 - 1984) * Olivier Le Taillendier de Gabory (1984 - 1985) * Paul Cavarrot (1985 - 1987) * François Cann (1987 - Oct 2, 1990) Soviet Sector * Nikolay Erastovich Berzarin (May 2, 1945 - Jun 16, 1945) * Aleksandr Vasilyevich Gorbatov ( - Nov 19, 1945) * Dmitry Sergeyevich Smirnov (Nov 19, 1945 - Apr 1, 1946) * Aleksandr Georgiyevich Kotikov (Apr 1, 1946 - Jun 7, 1950) * Sergey Alekseyevich Dengin (Jun 7, 1950 - Apr 1953) * Pyotr Akimovich Dibrova (Apr 1953 - Jun 23, 1956) * Andrey Chamov (Jun 23, 1956 - Feb 26, 1958) * Matvey Vasilyevich Zakharov (Feb 26, 1958 - May 9, 1961) * Andrey Soloviev (May 9, 1961 - Aug 22, 1962) * Helmut Poppe (Aug 22, 1962 - May 31, 1971) * Artur Kunath (May 31, 1971 - Aug 31, 1978) * Karl-Heinz Drews (Aug 31, 1978 - Dec 31, 1989) * Wolfgang Dombrowski (Dec 31, 1989 - Sep 30, 1990) * Detlef Wendorf (Sep 30, 1990 - Oct 2, 1990) Lord Mayor of Berlin * Vacant (May 2, 1945 - May 17, 1945) * Arthur Werner (May 17, 1945 - Dec 10, 1946) * Otto Ostrowski (Dec 10, 1946 - May 31, 1947) * Louise Dorothea Schroeder (May 31, 1947 - Dec 7, 1948) * Ferdinand Friedensburg (Dec 7, 1948 - Dec 1, 1948) * Ernst Rudolf Johannes Reuter (Dec 1, 1948 - Jan 18, 1951) Governing Mayor of West Berlin * Ernst Rudolf Johannes Reuter (Jan 18, 1951 - Sep 29, 1953) * Walther Schreiber (Sep 29, 1953 - Jan 11, 1955) * Otto Suhr (Jan 11, 1955 - Aug 30, 1957) * Franz Amrehn, acting (Aug 30, 1957 - Oct 3, 1957) * Willy Brandt (Oct 3, 1957 - Dec 1, 1966) * Heinrich Albertz (Dec 1, 1966 - Oct 19, 1967) * Klaus Schütz (Oct 19, 1967 - May 2, 1977) * Dietrich Stobbe (May 2, 1977 - Jan 23, 1981) * Hans-Jochen Vogel (Jan 23, 1981 - Jun 11, 1981) * Richard von Weizsäcker (Jun 11, 1981 - Feb 9, 1984) * Eberhard Diepgen (Feb 9, 1984 - Mar 16, 1989) * Walter Momper (Mar 16, 1989 - Jan 24, 1991) Lord Mayor of East Berlin * Friedrich Ebert, provisional (Nov 30, 1948 - Oct 17, 1954) * Friedrich Ebert (Oct 17, 1954 - Jul 5, 1967) * Herbert Kurt Fechner (Jul 5, 1967 - Feb 11, 1974) * Erhard Krack (Feb 11, 1974 - Feb 15, 1990) * Christian Hartenhauer (Feb 15, 1990 - May 30, 1990) * Tino-Antoni Schwierzina (May 30, 1990 - Jan 11, 1991) * Thomas Krüger, acting (Jan 11, 1991 - Jan 24, 1991)